Emotions
by Misa-Note
Summary: Ichigo found a card and lost all her feelings and emotions! Naoto is really worried! How will he bring back the old, fun-loving Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo's POV

I woke up in the morning feeling fresh. Aoi was already awake and was in the cafeteria. I changed my dress into my school uniform and went to my bed to settle it. I saw a card which had a skull picture on it. How could it get here?

" _It can't be an Aikatsu Dress_ _Card.._ _._ ", I thought to myself.

Then I noticed, it had some writing on it.

" _E_ - _Emotionless_?", I spoke and then wind surrounded me. My hair was flowing in the air. Black light came out from the card.

" _I-I think I'm falling into darkness_...", I thought. I then went unconscious and fell to the ground.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aoi's POV

"Hey, Ran. I'll go check out what is Ichigo doing. She's so late.", I said to my other best friend who was eating calmly.

"I predicted that.", she replied. My eyes sparkled.

"Odayaka janai! (This is something special!)", I replied and went to my room. As I opened the door, I saw Ichigo lying on the floor. I panicked,

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Are you alright? I gotta call the Headmistress!", I said and rushed to Headmistress's. On the way, I saw Akari-chan, Sumire-chan, and Hinaki-chan.

"Ohayo, Sen-pai...?", the three said but I ignored them.

"Senpai! Wait! What happened?!", Akari-chan also ran behind me, followed by Sumire-chan and Hinaki-chan. We reached the Headmistress's office.

"Orihime-gakuencho! This is bad! Ichigo... Ichigo..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Ichigo's POV

I slowly opened my eyes. Found myself in a room. I could see Aoi, and Ran there.

"Thank goodness, Ichigo! You're awa-", Aoi said but stopped. She looked at Ran with a worried expression. Ran returned it with a frown.

"A-Aoi... what happened?", I said as I touched my head.

"Ran... Ichigo's eyes... Ichigo's eyes are black!", Aoi had tears now.

"Kiriya-senpai, Shibuki-senpai! Is Ichigo-senpai okay?", Akari opened the door and asked. But she let out a small scream after seeing me.

"Hoshimiya-senpai! Are you-", Sumire and Hinaki too, panicked.

"I wonder what happened to Ichigo...", Ran whispered.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"StarMiya-honey, you alright?", Johnny barged in.

"Out of my way, Bepp-sensei. So, Hoshimiya, how are you feeling?", Orihime-san also came in, knocking out Johnny-sensei.

"F-Feeling?", I exclaimed and put my hands on my chest. Everyone exchanged worried glances to each other.

"The thing is... I can't feel any feeling right now... it's like my heart... is empty...", I replied her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Akari's Pov

"W-What? What do you mean, Ichigo-senpai...?", I asked, with a worried expression.

"I'm having no emotions..", she replied.

"Hmm..", Kiriya-senpai mummered. **(I made that word up xD)**

"Ichigo-senpai, would you like to perform a concert with me? Maybe that can fill you with happy emotions?", I suggested. Ichigo-senpai looked at me with a blank face.

"Maybe that can help. Thank you, Akari.", she said. I was shocked. Akari? Why, she used to call me Akari-chan. But I didn't have to matter about that now.

At the day of concert, me and Ichigo-senpai were at the dressing room. "Ichigo-senpai, let's go!", I said and Ichigo nodded without emotions.

I felt kinda strange. Is this really the Ichigo-senpai we all know and love? Anyways, I took out my Grace Fox Coord and Ichigo-senpai took out her Girly Gelato Coord. We fixed the cards on the Aikatsu System.

The door opened, illuminating. We entered in it and before our eyes was a giant card. We went through it and transformed to our coords.

I stroke a pose as well as Ichigo-senpai. Then we landed on the stage. The audience went wild for us.

"Everyone, hello! Today we are going to spark up our concert with your smiles! Please, enjoy and keep smiling for us!", I said and waved my hand for the fans.

The audience gave off wild screams. I looked at Ichigo-senpai, she was just standing still there, not smiling.

"Now, everyone. Please enjoy, Melody of Heart!", I said and everyone cheered.

 _Third Person's POV_

 **Both:** Love like a melody Love like a melody

Heart wo nazotte narihibike

Love like a melody Love like a melody

Kimi no moto ni made todoku you ni

 **Akari:** Tooku tada kara mitsumeru dake ( **Ichigo:** _I'm fall in love_ )

 _Heart_ no _melody_ ga chū o mau ( **Ichigo:** _I'm loving you_ )

Akari's aura appeared. Ichigo's aura was nowhere to be seen.

 **Ichigo:** Koi no telepathy soshin suru kara

Bibibi-tto uketomete yo kimi no antenna de

 **Akari:** Kanchigai shinai de tokubetsu janai no **Ichigo:** watashi wa futsu no

 **Both:** on'nanoko

Koi ni koishite mitari yume ni yume mitari

 **Ichigo:** Sozo no sekai wo **Both:** fuwa fuwa fuwa

Kimo o motto shiritaishi oshaberi mo shitai

 **Akari:** Onaji rhythm de **Both:** dokidoki wakachiaitai

Dakara honto no watashi o mite please me

Love like a melody Love like a melody

 _Heart_ wo nazotte narihibike

Love like a melody Love like a melody

Kimi no moto ni made todoku yō ni

Akari did a Cute Flash Special Appeal. Ichigo didn't.

The audience was speechless. Then they suddenly created an uproar,

"What happened Ichigo-chan?!" "Why didn't Ichigo's aura appear?!" "Why didn't Ichigo-san did a Special Appeal?" "Why wasn't Ichigo-chan smiling?!", and so on.

Akari tried to calm everyone down. "Everyone, please.. calm down..."

"Everyone...", they heard a faint voice. Whose was it?

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

So, here's chapter 1! How was it? A bit dramatic, I guess xD and I want to tell you this fanfiction isn't centered around Akari, it's true hero will appear in next chapter! x3


	2. Chapter 2

_"Everyone...", they heard a faint voice. Whose was it?_

 **My POV**

 ** _Just telling you that 'My POV" means that I'm speaking. So don't get confused when I type 'I', because it's referring to me._**

Ichigo started, "Everyone, I'm very sorry. Actually, something terrible happened to me and I lost my feelings and emotions. Maybe because I wasn't feeling excited enough while performing that my aura didn't appear, and that I couldn't do a Special Appeal. Sorry... I don't know what to do anymore!"

The audience kept silence. They were too confused to understand the situation. "W-Well, then everyone.. I h-hope you enjoyed t-today's performance.", Akari stuttered.

"Not even a tiny bit did we enjoy.. this may be the worst day in our life!", the audience growled.

Akari became a little scared by the fans' reactions. She bowed her head, "I-I'm terribly sorry we couldn't meet your expectations!", and started crying.

"Well, we're outta here. And remember one thing, unless Ichigo returns to normal, we won't give any of the idols attention.", this was said by Ichigo's fans, of course. Then everyone started leaving. Akari couldn't stop her crying.

Please don't cry Akari-chan! ;-;

Soon, the stadium was empty. "Now what shall we do?", cried Akari-chama. "Akari, let's go.", said Ichigo-chi. Akari nodded while wiping away her tears.

On the way back to Starlight, Ichigo apologized for her fans' behaviors.

"No, Ichigo-senpai. It's not your fault, nor their fault. It's the mysterious card's fault everything is happening.", Akari replied.

"How can I ever regain my feelings?", Ichigo wondered. Soon they both reached Starlight Academy. Aoi, Ran, Yurika, Orihime-san and Johnny-sensei were waiting for them.

"Hoshimiya, how did it go?", Orihime-san asked.

Ichigo didn't reply and stared at them blankly.

"I'm afraid it didn't work after all.. and the worst were the reactions of fans!", Akari said in her stead.

"Why are you all here? What's going on? What didn't work? What were the reactions of fans?", they heard someone say.

"Suzukawa-sensei/Coolkawa!", they all said at the same time except Ichigo. Okay I admit I made Naoto look a bit dumb by his questions xD

Yurika explained everything. Aoi, Ran and Akari were standing there sadly.

"Are you serious? She lost her memories from a mysterious card?", Naoto panicked.

"Yes, she did. We don't know the secret behind that card. But it's the cause of everything.", Akari-chan said.

Ichigo added, "And now that card has disappeared.."

"Then I'll go and search for the mysterious card! Hoshimiya will come with me.", I declared.

They all gave me a stare and then busted out "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

That's the end of the chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

_They all gave Naoto a stare and then busted out, "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"_

 **Naoto's Pov**

"Well where will you start from then?", Shibuki asked.

"Well... I don't know myself..", I replied my hands were over my neck at the back.

"How about our room first? That's where Ichigo-senpai lost her emotions, didn't she?", Ozora suggested.

"Great idea, Akari-chan!", Kiriya complimented. Ozora blushed a little because of her compliment.

"Well then let's go Hoshimiya.", I said and Hoshimiya simply nodded. I went to her room, it felt kind of mysterious.

"There is a mysterious and dark aura coming from here. This room is definitely not safe.", I told Hoshimiya what I thought after coming here.

"Gr... gr... Grouu... gruww..", some strange sounds started coming.

"What's this?", I admit, I was a _tiny bit_ scared. But seeing Hoshimiya, she wasn't. She did lose her feelings, _every_ kind of feeling. _A Hoshimiya without emotions sure is scary._

 **(A/N: Hehehe sorry but I just HAD to pull this in! Sorry sorry! I'm actually saying it to Aipom4 who reviewed.)**

"Hoshimiya, we're getting out of here. These voices are not ordinary pranks.", I said and dragged her out of the room.

"The sounds definitely are scary but I can't feel scared.", Hoshimiya said. "Obviously.", I know that already.

I then went to the Headmistress Office.

"Suzukawa-sensei, what news do you have?", Orihime-san asked.

"Orihime-san, I request you to move Kiriya from that room. It's extremely dangerous for her.", I requested.

"It is implying something dangerous. Fine then. I'll move her to Shibuki's room. Since her previous roommate, Mako, had left her a long time ago, she's been living alone. I must message her now."

...

Here's the 3rd chapter. Thanks for reading. Don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

_"It is implying something dangerous. Fine then. I'll move her to Shibuki's room. Since her previous roommate, Mako, had left her a long time ago, she's been living alone. I must message her now."_

 **Aoi's Pov**

I went to my room to find no one there. Weren't Ichigo and Suzukawa-sensei supposed to be here?, I thought to myself.

Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder. It sent shivers down my spines.

I turned back to see no one. And that hand had disappeared. I freaked out. And suddenly I started hearing some ghostly voices.

"Mai sista ij ebil..", they sounded something like 'My sister is evil'. Wait what? This is so scary I'm going out from here! I got out and locked the door from outside.

Then suddenly I got a message from Orihime-san. It said to visit her in her office. When I arrived I saw Ran there too.

"So you are saying Aoi is moving to my room?", Ran asked.

"What? I'm moving to her room?", I asked as soon as I heard what she said.

"Suzukawa-sensei has said that you are not safe in that room. So you are moving to Shibuki's room.", Orihime-san made it clear.

"To tell the truth, I did hear some mysterious voices coming from there. It was scary.", I said.

"Suzukawa-sensei did too, so did Hoshimiya. After moving, you'll never return to that room. Ask Hoshimiya to help you in packing, you cannot simply enter that room alone.", Orihime-san ordered.

I nodded and went to call Ichigo. After my packing was done I had tears because I was going to leave this room full of memories with Ichigo.

I hugged Ichigo and told her, "Ichigo, this is not our goodbye. But we are going to be separated. Though it seems a bit painful to be spending a night in another room, if it's for both of our benefits, I'm fine with it! And.. Ichigo.. I love you!"

Ichigo hugged back and said, "I'm not going to say that until my feelings and emotions return. I want to save these words until then. Have fun living with Ran, Aoi!"

I took my bag and headed towards Ran's room. She helped me in unpacking my stuff.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 5

_"Ichigo, this is not our goodbye. But we are going to be separated. Though it seems a bit painful to be spending a night in another room, if it's for both of our benefits, I'm fine with it! And.. Ichigo.. I love you!"_

 **Ichigo's Pov**

It was nighttime and I was in my room. I hadn't done any Aikatsu since the morning except for performing _Haato no Merodii_ alongside Akari. But I don't think it was Aikatsu either because I wasn't happy or sad at all. I guess I can't share my joy or sadness with my friends anymore. My heart seems empty. Soon I fell asleep thinking about this crazy stuff.

* * *

 _"Ichigo Hoshimiya.. you seem to be the idol with the most radiance.", a strange and unknown girl who had beautiful white wings and pure white hair spoke to me. She also had beautiful and pure white eyes. I assume her to be an angel._

 _"But I'm...", I busted into tears._

 _"I know your current situation. And I know the reason behind it too. You know you just busted into tears, even though you shouldn't be able to feel any emotions. The reason is currently you are dreaming right now. This dream isn't just a mere dream, it's a warning. All your emotions are taken away because of a revenge. It's a critical situation for your Earth's beloved top idols. You do know your inspirational senior and the former top idol, Mizuki Kanzaki, right? She has the same condition as yours, only that she feels anger and sadness but not happiness. When she is dreaming, she's her normal self. When she isn't, she is outrageous and isn't in control."_

 _"Mizuki-san is? But how is that? Just what is happening to us? What is this revenge?"_

 _"I'll explain when Mizuki comes. I'll summon her.", the angel replied and closed her eyes. Darkness filled the room. I couldn't see anything. It kinda scared me. After 2 minutes the darkness had disappeared and I saw my beloved idol beside me, Mizuki-san._

 _"Mizuki Kanzaki.. the legendary idol who had the top and brilliant radiance for 4 years straight.", the angel spoke._

 _Mizuki-san was quite shocked and she looked at the angel and then me and was even more shocked._

 _"Ichigo, what are we doing here?", she asked._

 _"Fear not. For I am your ally. I'll help you both to regain your feelings and emotions. But I need someone to help me. You both can't because as of right now you can no longer be as radiant as you were. Do you know someone who will be willing to help?"_

 _I thought for a second and someone hit me._

 _"I know! Naoto-kun! Naoto-kun can help us.", I chimed smiling at her._

 _"Okay, I'll summon him right now.", the angel spoke and closed her eyes. Suddenly, darkness filled the_ room _again. Mizuki-san and I couldn't see anything._

 **Naoto's POV**

It was nighttime, I was outside at the gazebo. Suddenly I felt really weary and sleepy randomly. I decided to go to my room and sleep peacefully. I did as I thought. But every step I took to my room felt really heavy. I couldn't keep my eyes open properly. And then the unexpected happened..

I fell to the ground.

 _"Suzukawa-sensei? Suzukawa-sensei! Are you alri-"_

And I couldn't hear anymore. Suddenly I found myself in a dark room.

 **Ichigo's POV**

 _As soon as the darkness faded, I saw Naoto-kun._

 _"Naoto-kun!", I said as I hugged him. But I suddenly pulled away realizing what I had just did. But I couldn't help it. Because... Because..._

 _"Ichigo...", Mizuki-san whispered and giggled._

 _The angel also giggled. I could see Naoto-kun being extremely shocked._

 _"Wait! Where am I? Who is this angel? What are Hoshimiya and Kanzaki doing here?!", he asked, confusingly._

 _"My name is Kotori. I'm an Angel of Emotions. My most powerful emotion is the Emotion of Love. And weakest emotion is the Emotion of Love as well."_

 _"Oh so you have a name too?", Hoshimiya giggled. Wait what? She just giggled?_

 _"This is a dream, a true dream though. You have your emotions here.", Kotori explained._

 _She continued, "As you all are here. I'll explain. But first.. Ichigo and Mizuki.. tell me how you lost your emotions?"_

 _Ichigo explained how she lost her's first._

 **(If you want to, you can read the first chapter of this fanfiction again~)**

 _Then Mizuki started._

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

Hey minna-san! I'm really happy that you are all supporting me for this fanfiction~ I'm grateful ^-^

I wanna announce that if there are any AkarixSena fans reading this author's note should read my other dedicated fanfiction of AkarixSena, **Aikatsu: Fairy Secret**! I'm not forcing you to read it or something but if you do then I hope you all would enjoy it! Cheers~

~Misa


	6. Chapter 6

_And then Mizuki started telling her story._

 **FLASHBACK**

Mizuki was in Moonlight Office with Mikuru practicing for their next gig. Suddenly a card fell from nowhere. Mizuki picked it up. Mikuru noticed it too.

"Hey, Mizuki! What's that card?", Mikuru asked.

"I don't know. It has something written on it. Can you read English?", Mizuki replied handing the card over to Mikuru.

"Yes, it's written _'HAPPINESS'_ ", Mikuru answered.

Mizuki took the card. She repeated the words.

 _"_ _H-HAPPINESS.._ AAAHHH!"

Dark light started emerging from the card and Mizuki was feeling as if she was getting absorbed into it. Mikuru felt extremely frightened.

 _"MIZUKIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

Suddenly the dark light disappeared and Mizuki stood there safe and sound.

Mikuru sighed in relief, "Mizuki, how are you feeling right now?"

Mizuki glared at Mikuru, "Worse than ever. And it's downright your fault I feel this way."

Mikuru was utterly shocked. "W-What? Are you insane? What have I done?"

"I always hold back in performances because of you! We lost against 2wingS in the Twinkle Star Cup because of you! Your singing is ugly! Your dancing is nothing more than a useless doll-actions! Your brand Vivid Kiss makes ugly clothes! You are useless in everything! I don't need someone as pathetic as you in my life! I don't want to see your Danish face and I don't wanna hear your stupid miracle catchphrase ever again! BEGONE FROM MY SIGHT ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Mikuru was hurt beyond limits by Mizuki's words. She knew it wasn't Mizuki herself, but she could do nothing. She quietly and with a face full of tears, picked her bag and headed towards her shop.

She went to her room and laid on the bed crying and at last she fell asleep.

* * *

I'm sorry Mikuru fans, I have nothing against Mikuru and I do like her but this is Mizuki we're talking about! Please forgive Mizuki because she isn't herself.

eventhoughicantseemtoadmitimtheoneatfaulthereohgoshimsoeviljustkidding.


	7. Chapter 7

_She went to her room and laid on the bed crying and at last she fell asleep._

...

 _As Mizuki finished with her explanation, Ichigo was horrified._

 _"That... that's so... cruel..."_

 _Mizuki was in tears, all knew she was regretting what she did. But they all also knew it wasn't exactly her fault._

 _"I know... I wasn't in control! What could I do?!"_

 _"So.. the explanation is done. I must tell you the reason behind everything. I'm the queen of the skies. As you all know, I'm Kotori. I had a servant whom I loved and trusted dearly. But what I didn't know was that she wasn't to be trusted. She was a spy from my biggest enemy, the ruler of evil, Morgan. Now that he knows everything about us, our strengths, our weaknesses... he started attacking you people. An idol's radiance gives me power and strength. And as my strongest emotion is the Emotion of Love, he sealed the love inside the both of you. Ichigo-san lost every emotion while Mizuki-san lost only her love emotions. I guess Mikuru-san's influence impacted Mizuki-san's emotions. While Ichigo-san was alone in her room. I need Naoto-san to help me fight Morgan. I have complete fate in him."_

 _Naoto hesitated for a while. But then he looked at Kotori, then Mizuki and then at Ichigo._

 _He blushed a little and thought to himself, "It's a bit embarrassing to admit but.."_

 _"I'll do it for Ichigo, the girl I love more than my own life!"_

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED_**

Hey! I know this chapter is too short! Most of my chapters have been! I'm really sorry T.T and sorry for the _really_ late update, I've been exploring the world outside my country! Sorrrrry!

Love you all!

~Misa


End file.
